Anyone Else But You
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: Jean, solo actúa natural ya sabes, piensa en el Big Ben y mientras piensa en tus pies. Él está allí en caso de que se alejó, tiene nervio porque me advirtió cerca de él, tiene miedo porque yo también lo quiero...


_**Disclaimer.- no soy rubia y millonaria ósea no soy J.K Rowling los personajes no me pertenecen y no me pagan por esto y si lo hicieran, genial toboganes**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**Este fanfic se lo dedico a la schuto de Kaly ya que ella necesita esto, este fanfic tendrá complejos Nadsat y espero que les guste me base en la película de Juno cuando puja por su hijo. Ojala y les guste. GalaTea**_

_**Anyone else but you**_

_Tu amante de medio tiempo y tu amigo de tiempo completo, nosotros dos tenemos felices y brillantes arranques de rabia, no veo lo que cualquiera puede ver en alguien mas pero en ti.. las guijas me perdonan, los sauces me perdonan, entonces porque tú no puedes perdonarme. Yo estoy siempre tratando de mantenerlo real, ahora estoy enamorado en como tú te sientes._

_Tu gran fan Adam._

Hermione jamás y cuando digo jamás es JAMAS había recibido una carta tan rara como esa. Solo una vez pero fue de Viktor Krum, no por nada dicen _jamás _es _amas c_on una Jota al lado. Hermione la leía y la releía una y otra vez que podría decirse que la sabia de memoria.. ¿Adam? No conocía a ningún Adam o bueno de Gryffindor no. La sala común estaba vacía, la hora no le importaba a Hermione por primera vez dejo pasar eso, aun estaba su redacción de Astronomía a medias con la pluma dentro del tintero. Hermione no dejaba nunca el trabajo pero eso se fue a la mierda cuando recibió la carta, Ginny había llegado con la castaña diciéndole que tenía una carta, la pelirroja tenía una mirada picara eso ya era un _augurio._

-¿Qué hay Jean?- dijo la pelirroja

-Astronomía aun no acabo el dichoso trabajo, un pergamino de setenta centímetro acerca de la estrella Adhara y como pronto se convertirá en supernova- dijo la castaña sin dirigirle la mirada a Ginny, sus ojos estaban ocupados en el trabajo

-pues deja eso, tengo algo más importante que una supernova-dijo la pelirroja agitando la carta en la cara de Hermione

-una carta- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, agregando- ¿de quién es?

-velo tu misma-dijo la pelirroja dándole la carta

-¿de Adam?-

-¡que dice en la carta Jean!

-si entiendo Ginebra pero ¿Quién es Adam? No hay ningún Adam en Gryffindor

-tal vez sea aquel Ravenclaw ya sabes, el que tiene cabello de paja, delgado, creo que se apellida Denbrought, el tar-tar-tartamudo A-A-A-Adam- dijo la pelirroja exagerando el tono tartamudo

-no inventes- dijo Hermione abriendo el sobre

-ya invente- dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a la castaña

-¡amante de medio tiempo! Esto no puede ser de _Adam el tartamudo_ es de Harry ó Ron, Adam ni me conoce- dijo la pelirroja perpleja – ¿!te la mandaron Fred o George?! Malditos saben que estoy ocupada y tengo muchos deberes y se les ocurre mandarme una estúpida carta ¡5 PUNTOS MENOS!-grito Hermione histérica –¡FRED, GEORGE! ¡MUY GRACIOSOS VENGAN POR SU CARTA! ¡OTROS 5 PUNTOS MENOS, HEY TU NIÑO QUE ME VES 5 PUNTOS MENOS!-

-¡Hermione no fueron ellos! Si quieres saber quién te la mando por qué no vas al comedor- dijo la pelirroja dándole palmadas en el hombro

-malditos sean Ron y Harry sabiendo todo lo que tengo que hacer ahorita, un día de estos Ginny me vengare…- decía la castaña mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida de la sala común

Hermione fue rápidamente al gran comedor, al entrar diviso rápidamente a los dos adolescentes Ron y Harry, ambos estaban sentados, Ron estaba comiendo o más bien tragando o aspirando mejor dicho, Harry tenía a un lado su libro de Pociones y en frente un plato de patatas con mantequilla a medio comer. Los dos adolescentes platicaban, Harry tenia la pluma sobre sus labios y estos lo tenía levantados sosteniendo la delicada pluma, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa.

-Harry, Ron-llego la castaña enojada, de su túnica saco la carta y la puso en evidencia a los adolescentes poniéndola delante de sus caras provocando que la pluma de Harry se fuera directo a sus patatas -¿Quién de ustedes me mando esta carta? ¡CONFIESEN!- la pregunta sonaba mas como una amenaza

-Hermione nosotros no te mandamos ninguna carta, hemos estado aquí comiendo, no dice de quien es la carta- dijo Harry volviendo a ponerse la pluma sobre los labios

-dice que es de un tal Adam, pero dudo mucho que sea _Adam el tartamudo_

-por qué no vas y lo averiguas-dijo Ron volviendo aspirar sus patatas

-pues eso es exactamente lo que hare-dijo la castaña viendo desafiante a los dos adolescentes, la chica se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, las fuerzas del destino ayudaron a la chica ya que hay se encontraba Adam Denbrought, la castaña se acerco al chico

-disculpa Adam, ¿tú me mandaste estar carta?

-¿ca-ca-carta? Yo no t-te m-m-mande ningu-n-na carta

-eres el único Adam que conozco – dijo la castaña desesperada –y me gusto la carta pero no puedo salir contigo Denbrought, pero me encanto la parte de

-G-G-Granger hay m-m-mas Adams- dijo el chico asustado por la castaña –no s-s-soy el un-un-único

Hermione se sentía un caleidoscopio, su cara estaba de todos los colores posibles habidos incluyendo el _amazul. _La chica se disculpo con Denbrougth y se fue rápidamente de la mesa de los Ravenclaw podía oír las risas de los chicos y chicas. Las cosas se inflamaron totalmente para la castaña, ¡ella solo quería acabar un trabajo de Astronomía!, quería volveré invisible pero sabía que eso era imposible, pero posiblemente eso es imposible.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione se encontraba sentada cerca del gran reloj de Hogwarts. _Tic tac tic tac_, tenía la carta sobre su regazo, pero la carta ya había perdido fu forma original, era una grulla de papel que movía su pequeña cola. La chica no sabía cómo sentirse ni que pensar, -¿_Adam mi gran fan?, bellos arranques de ira, ¡trágame tierra!. _El sol le pegaba en plena cara, la chica tarareaba una canción sin sentido alguno sacado de su mete descompuesta _tutururuturururu_.

-Jean ¿Qué hay?- dijo la voz de Ron Weasley

-mal Ronald, todo está mal

-_tamal_, esa es una comida mexicana ¿no?

-aparte Ron, no he acabado mi trabajo y ¡esta estúpida carta me está volviendo loca!-dijo la castaña volviendo a perder los estribos arrojando la carta la cual cayo lentamente

-no es estúpida Jean, es solo una pequeña grulla-dijo Ron atrapándola antes de que cayera al piso

-Ron.. ¿la mandaste tu verdad?-dijo la castaña encarando al pelirrojo

-sip

-¿porque me hiciste esto?

-me gusta verte cuando pierdes el control, ¿Tan estúpida estaba la carta?

-eres un imbécil Ronald Weasley

-me encantan tus bellos arranques de ira

-si verdad, ¿por qué Adam?

-porque rima con fan, hay Jean y yo que pensaba que eras brillante-dijo Ron moviendo la grulla de papel en la cara de la castaña –solo soy un hombre Hermione

Hermione bufo y vio a Ron, no sabía si reírse o llorar así que hizo los dos, Ron comenzó a reírse de la castaña jamás la había visto así, quizá Fred le puso synthemesco en su bebido o le dio leche-plus

-¡feliz día de los inocentes Jean!

-oh cállate Ron-dijo la chica riendo y llorando

-Jean, te ves mejor así, debería mandarte más cartas-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose más a la cara de Hermione

-Ron que..

-actúa natural Jean y mira a tus pies- dijo Ron dándole un beso a la castaña la pequeña grulla cayó al piso, la castaña quedo perpleja y no podía ver a sus pies le era imposible con Ron besándola, así que simplemente pensó en el Big Ben y en Ron besándola

-Jean sabes, no veo lo que cualquiera puede ver en alguien mas pero en ti….

-ahhh Ron-dijo suspirando la castaña – te quiero, créeme que te quiero-dijo con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron

-funcionamos bien como amantes de medio tiempo-dijo recargando su cabeza en la de la castaña

Luna y Ginny iban pasando junto a ellos, la pelirroja le sonrió a Hermione y comenzó a tararear _tutururutururururu_

La única supernova que hubo aquí fue la pequeña grulla de papel y la estrella brillante, solo fue la cara de Hermione que podía cambiar a color _amazul._


End file.
